Take the bracelet
by xoxDarkest-Rosexox
Summary: Why does Kyo want to go somewhere alone with Tohru. And when an unexpected guest comes along, and a loved one dead, how will all react?
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket

A Tale of Unknown Love

Chapter 1

I was walking to school when I heard, "Tohru-kun, wait up!" It was Kyo's voice. I thought, why has he been so nice to me lately? Maybe he was going through a phase. Who knows? Now that I think about it, he hasn't fought with Yuki for a week. Who knows? So while we were walking, Kyo-kun asked, "Are you working next Friday, because I'm sort of going somewhere that you would probably like?" "Sure I'm totally off," I replied. "WAIT! What about Kagura?" "She gave up on me, remember?" Oh yeah. Kyo-kun looked very solemn. In fact, you could hardly tell if he was breathing… OH MY GOD!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aw, crud! He probably can't breathe. I tried everything. Then I just decided to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. And for my luck, one of the I LOVE ORANGEY fan girls was passing by and just screamed! "KYO HAS A GIRLFRIEND? HOLY CRAP! I MUST CALL A CLUB METTING, STAT!" Once she left Kyo's breath was back to normal. "Whoa, what was that for Tohru?" I just plainly replied, "You were about to die. I don't think that any body cares. Well except those darn fan girls." Then he took my hand a slipped a metal bracelet, almost like his. Then he hugged me and didn't transform. That was pretty creepy, you've got to admit. "That bracelet was from the female who was the cat. Once she passed away, I was given it for some odd reason. Heh, who cares, it's yours now." And all I said was "Meep?" I heard running. Sounded like… Arisa. "Is it ok if I date Yuki?" "Um… sure? I don't even like him" I winked at Kyo. Weird. He didn't usually smile like that. And that's what happened on Monday. Now today's Thursday and I can't wait to see where we're going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, as I was making dinner, a big discussion was occurring. "NO! NO! NO! NO! Why does he have to come? It makes no sense!" "He doesn't want something to happen to Tohru." "But nothing will! Something will happen if he does come, but other than that, NOTHING!" "What's going on you two?" I asked. "Akito knows about you little adventure. He said he has to go." Shigure replied. "But he doesn't need to, that's the point!" Kyo explained. "Well, I guess I better pack a picnic for 3." And I did. While I was making the lunches I heard Kyo sneak in the kitchen. "Yo. Tomorrow purposely get lost. Pretend you're picking flowers or something like that, and just as we walk on without you; stay there." "Okay I shall do that then."

I woke up. Got dressed. And ran to the car. Then I heard a yell, saying "TOHRU WE LEAVE AT 9, AND ITS 6:45!" "Oh, okay that's enough time to get ready." For breakfast, we are not having leeks, be cause after that big incident with… actually that's a whole other story. So as I walked back to my room, I heard a sleeping Yuki, and then I heard keys typing in Shigure's room. So I just waited until Akito came.

"You know, where we are going is quite beautiful. You will absolutely adore it, Tohru." "I'm sure I will," I replied to Akito in a sarcastic tone, which sounded truthful to my surprise. As we drove on, I tried to think of stuff that would make us alone-Kyo and I- by tricking Akito to go on. "We're here." "Let's go for a walk first," Kyo winked at me.

"Tohru, Tohru where are you!" I heard Akito's call. Luckily for me, Kyo was with me. "Kyo I… love you." "Tohru you can't be serious." "You're right. Maybe I'm just a silly girl who has crushes on boys and such." "There you are, Tohru!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turned around, screamed and basically freaked. "Kyo you dare to lie to me! Give me a fight. In your true form." SNAP! A black bead rolled into my hand. And then I saw it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No Kyo, don't do this don't transform. Tears are streaming down from my face. For one last moment, please bear with me. "Know what Kyo, you shouldn't kill me, you should kill her. She's the one you always hurt, so if you can't stop hurting her, put her out of her misery once and for all." He started waking towards me, with what seems to be mini machetes. I could never feel so much pain in my life, so I might as well tell the truth. "LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU! Stop what you're doing right now and just stop!" I kissed the monster with cold lips, and then just stayed there and let my life melt away. His eyes, they show no emotion. But they are changing? What is going on! I kissed him on more time. And this time was different. The warmth of love and the strength of him all returned. That was before my little incident. Blood imprints on his shirt told me that something was wrong. Something was wrong with me. And then I collapsed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT NOT ME!" "THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN. I COULDN'T EVEN TELL HER I…" After that, I didn't hear a thing. I just drifted off, fainting. My vision got really blurry…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tohru-kun, please wake up! I need you to live," Kyo pleaded. "It's no good telling you now, but I Love You. I've always loved you. You should trust me on that. If you could have one more day alive, that would be perfect. After your burial, this is the end of my life. We can always be together in heaven." Of course, I am not dead. I am just half fainted and can't wake up. Up I went and I got put in the car. You'd think people would see my chest going up and down, would also know that I am just sleeping. But apparently Kyo was too sad and didn't notice. I was thinking of jumping up and scaring the crap out of him, but he was driving. "Maybe I deserve to go into that special room made for me. Maybe I am dangerous. That maybe all I've hoped for means nothing. I guess this is the end for my life and yours." Poor Kyo. He doesn't want to be alone in the world. Or be rejected. He can't live his life without me! But that thought is still here, hidden within me.

Drifting off…

I just heard his door open. Then he ran outside. I took a peek outside. We were at Sensei's house. Then I heard running coming back to the car. "So Kyo, explain to me what happened." That was Shigure's voice. " Well Tohru got lost, so I went to find her. Then Akito found Tohru and I together. The Akito got really mad & broke my bracelet, I transformed. He hypnotized me to kill Tohru and I automatically obeyed without knowing what I was doing. Then as I did what I did she stopped me, told me she loved me, and then kissed me. And during that time, I transformed back into a human." Kyo explained. "But then she just lost her pulse and everything. So I murdered Akito, for he was the real person who killed her. And that's basically what happened." Yuki was speechless. I can see why. After they've done for me, and all I've done for them, that's the end.

"Bye Tohru." They all said at the same time. At this time I felt red silk all around me. "Miss Honda, I'm sorry for manipulating you, and acting like such a lech." That was Shigure voice. "Bye, Bye Princess Tohru." Yuki defiantly said that. I waited about five minutes before Kyo came up to me. "I'm sorry for lying to you, hurting you, and everything else I've ever done to offend you. If this will bring you to life, then…" Kissed by the cat. "I love you!" I replied happily. "Holy crap! Tohru but… with the life and the…! I LOVE YOU TOO! Kyo is so funny when he doesn't make sense. "I don't know how it happened, but the bracelet you gave me is weird. Take it off for a second." Kyo obediently took it off my wrist. "Kyo or Yuki or Shi… uh, just Yuki or Kyo hug me." It was obviously Kyo, because Yuki's just plain weird. Wait a second… how come he didn't transform. I see. "I've got it, when Kyo kissed me recently, as in the last 4 minutes, he brought me back to life by donating his life. Thus part of his cat soul is inside me! YAY! We are one!" That was so totally weird. "Shigure: go get the car started. Yuki: get our money back." They seemed to obey Kyo. "What are doing… ahh put me down!" "Nope not until there's a quiet place outside, with none around." Why do I need to go somewhere with him again? Ah, that's way more comfortable.

"You see the real reason why I wanted to go to the forest is because, well because… I really do love you. And when you said that you loved me, I was so happy that I wanted to stay with you forever. And that's when, I, I knew that what I put in my pocket was something that I should use right at that moment. But when you passed on, my heart skipped a beat. But now that you are alive, here." "What is it Kyo-chan?" "You said you loved me, but will you love me forever?" "YES!" And after that I decided that this is my time. After some brief making out, I should tell you what he gave me. Now it was a pink diamond ring.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Shigure learned how to not be perverted, and took up teaching science, specializing in chemistry. Yuki ended up shooting each and every one of his fan girls, and gained all the self-esteem he needs to defeat his issues. And he also ended up dating Arisa. Akito is sleeping in the land of eternal nightmares, located six feet away from the land of pleasant dreams. Oh yes, and while they were gone: Haru found interest in Saki. Momotchi, Ayame and Ritsu took special classes and learned that cross-dressing is BAD! Rin was put back in rehab. Kureno got mad that he couldn't date Arisa. Hatori found another girl to love. Kagura graduated from college. Kisa and Hiro love each other very much. And as for Kyo and I, we are living happily in a little house where we first said our confessions of love, with a baby girl -who took on her father's animal and mother's looks- named Kyoko, after my mother. Never estimate the power of True Love!


End file.
